


视网膜数字

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu





	视网膜数字

dickdami】视网膜数字

 

警告：逆序，谋杀，《追杀格雷森》世界观

关键词：时空倒计时

果然被屏蔽了只好重发www

 

00:06:00

 

视网膜倒映所看到的一切事物。

 

黑影穿梭在楼市之间，灵活的绕过两栋极其贴近的大楼。难得晴朗的夜晚月光明亮，照着在这大地上行走的每一个人，在空中飞翔的每一只鸟。黑影从光影中穿过，乍然一见，只能看到金属折射的白色月光，凝固在手套上的鲜血黯然失色。

 

他落在了一处阳台上。

 

金属的利爪收起圆圆的护目镜，年轻的脸庞暴露了出来。他很年轻，年轻的足以被称为男孩，他细看之下面容姣好，但惨白的皮肤下清晰可见蓝色的脉络游走，更不必说他那双深沉而黑暗的蓝眼睛，死气沉沉中又乍现光芒。他推开玻璃门，走了进去。

 

在看到桌边的人影之时，男孩习惯性地笑了起来，尽管那笑容看起来诡奇而令人恐惧。“你在等我回来吗，达米安？”他自顾自的打开了灯，“啪嗒”一声，白色的灯光倾洒了整个公寓。

 

相较男孩而言，达米安看上去就如一个普通人。

 

白色的衬衫随性的穿在身上，松开了的扣子露出了脖颈上黑色的皮圈，英俊的男人阴沉着脸侧坐在桌边，挽起的袖子下滑，露出修长的小臂。桌上放着一份金黄色的炒饭，只是看起来像是经过了长久的等待，热气都消散了。

 

达米安皱着眉，瞳孔在看清男孩制服上红黑色的血迹的瞬间紧缩。

 

“……格雷森，你今晚干了什么？”他咬紧牙齿，微小的血管鼓起，血流在全身加速。格雷森——迪克拉开椅子坐在了达米安身边，他拿过那盘炒饭，直接开始吃了起来。嚼着油腻冰冷的米饭，男孩故作不解的反问，“你不知道吗？神谕没有告诉你吗？”

 

达米安抿嘴，咬住的嘴唇失去血色，他稳稳地坐在那里没有向角落里被掩藏起来的通讯器看一眼。迪克突然意识到了什么，补充道，“反正只要你不离开我，我不介意你和他们联系的。”

 

达米安沉默着，他的双手交叠在桌子的阴影下，然后他放了上来，身体前倾，他看着迪克，而后者差不多要吃下一半的炒饭了。

 

“你杀了谜语人。”达米安审视着迪克，他低声而不带任何情绪的说，“上一次，你杀了小丑。”达米安熟知微表情的意义，他知道每一块肌肉的颤动所代表的意义，过去这一招常用在判断情报所在，但他不曾对迪克用过。因为男孩是那么好懂，他习惯表达一切，爱与祈求，渴望与沮丧，但现在——  
现在不一样。

 

“过去这十天以来，你杀了六个罪犯，攻击了两个义警。”迪克噘嘴，嘟囔着“是他们紧追着不放”他放松的表情和困惑的眼神都写着毫无愧疚。达米安心里咋舌，面上继续不动声色，“然后，六天以前，你‘绑架’了我，给我戴上了这个。”他点了点皮圈，语气里无法控制的带上了一点恼怒。

 

别走出去，达米安。  
只要你走出去，皮圈的GPS定位就会锁定，然后发送炸弹爆炸的信号。

 

“告诉我，格雷森，理查德，法庭究竟对你做了什么？”

 

迪克用力地刮着盘子，把最后一点饭粒扫进了勺子里，一口吞掉了。他放下盘子，油光在嘴唇发亮。迪克眨了眨眼睛，不同于法庭的死尸利爪，他的眼睛还保持着蓝色，他还保有着情绪与活力。

 

“和那些利爪一样啊，复活，洗脑，下达任务，巴拉巴拉这些的。”他轻松地说，随即凑过去在达米安的脸上留下了一个油亮的唇印，气息喷洒在达米安的耳后，“然后我就逃跑了。”

 

“……”达米安站了起来，扭头就走。

 

达米安无心去收拾，只是走回了卧室。迪克跟在他后面。进了卧室，迪克脱掉了那身盔甲，眼眶下的一抹青色在惨白的皮肤上尤为明显。达米安坐在床上，靠在床头板上，迪克就躺在他身边，头枕在达米安的腿上。达米安的手指从迪克的额头，顺着眉骨划过脸颊，冰凉的温度渐渐地麻木了指尖。

“我们做爱吧。”迪克说，他困倦的眼睛拼命睁开，从下方盯着达米安。达米安移开手，眉头紧皱，“格雷森，你该睡觉了。”

迪克使劲掐了一把自己，痛感把他拉回现实。他直立起上身，脱掉了最后的那件黑色棉毛衣，压在了达米安上方，坚决的重复道，“我们做爱吧。”

他冰冷的嘴唇不由分说的挤压在达米安的嘴唇上，灵活的舌头熟门熟路的溜了进来。达米安接纳了他，交缠的唇齿和熟练地舔吸着，刺激着粘膜的技巧让达米安想起了与之截然相反的，糟糕至极的第一次。

生疏的技巧，急不可耐的态度，不得章法的开拓，缺乏耐心的胡来。不用说被迫处于下方的达米安，那一场糟糕的性爱中即使是施暴方迪克也没能获得快感，只有痛苦的冷汗黏在身上。

衣服解开，迪克直奔主题，一只手套弄着自己，另一只手伸入达米安的裤子里，企图让他提前兴奋起来。达米安望着天花板，他还不太习惯在这种时候直视迪克，那会让他有种负罪感。

酥麻的电感一阵阵的堆积，水面泛起波澜，呼吸渐渐加重，达米安开口，声音低哑，“好了，理查德。”他放松自己倒在床上，迪克跪在他两腿之间，慢慢推入。

不同于前几次的急促，也许是身体上的疲惫，迪克这次显得更为缓慢。他双手撑在两侧，摇摆着腰肢，快感的潮红在脸上蔓延，从眼角到嘴唇。达米安想嘲笑他像个苹果，但堆积的快感使得他不得不咬住嘴唇，从鼻子里发出低沉短促的呻吟。一时之间，在这间卧室里只有噗嗤的水声，和偶尔漏出来的达米安的呻吟。

慢慢一层层叠加的兴奋延长了高潮的来临，迪克弓起背，驱入更深处。长时间的刺激让高潮的程度提高，达米安呼吸骤乱，意识漂浮到头顶，脚趾蜷曲。射精的快感让甬道收紧。迪克呜咽一声，更为刺激。

他脱力地倒在达米安身上，半晌没有反应。

达米安平复好呼吸，散乱的视线收了回来，他推了推迪克，后者却毫无反应。

他睡着了。

达米安哭笑不得。他轻轻地推开迪克，忍耐着拔出时短暂的不适，丢掉了安全套。达米安随手拿过纸巾擦了擦，便也侧躺在了迪克的旁边，静静地看着他。

 

炸弹在哪里？  
⋯⋯在我这里。

理查德点了点自己的心脏。

 

疲惫而疯狂，死而复生的迪克给他的印象就是如此。迪克本该知道就算没有这个皮圈他也不会离开，他也该知道无论如何达米安都不会拒绝他。

 

那么他何必如此着急？

 

达米安的手干燥而温暖，贴在迪克脸颊上。后者不自觉的蹭着手掌，贪恋着温暖。

 

还不到时候，达米安闭上眼睛，养精蓄锐。

 

“⋯⋯嗬嗬⋯⋯不⋯⋯不！”

 

半夜达米安在迪克的尖叫声中骤然睁开眼睛，男孩挥舞着手，像是要抓住什么。他额头全都是汗，声音破碎而惊慌失措。达米安抓住迪克，大声地喊他，“理查德！醒醒！理查德！！”

 

迪克弹了起来，扩散的瞳孔虚虚地凝视着，胸膛猛烈起伏着。达米安抓住他的手，热度的回馈使得迪克终于凝聚了视线，他看着达米安，眼角抽动。

 

“Dami⋯⋯”他尽可能的将自己蜷缩进达米安的怀里，背部靠在达米安的手臂上，头枕在肩膀，急促的呼吸拂过脖颈的皮肤。

 

“理查德⋯⋯罗宾，你必须告诉我发生了什么？”达米安用上了曾经搭档时那种'我们必须谈谈'的语气。

 

他处理过死人复生，处理过僵尸军团，甚至埋葬过布鲁斯。他也能处理迪克的事。

 

“⋯⋯没办法⋯⋯来不及了⋯⋯达米安⋯⋯就要来了⋯⋯”迪克闭着眼睛，他在发抖，颠三倒四的话让达米安困惑不解。

 

“你在说什么，理查德？”达米安抱紧了他，混合着命令和大量的安抚，他小心翼翼的问道。

 

“时间就要到了。”

 

冷酷的完全不像是迪克的声音，他停止颤抖，重新睁开了眼睛。他不再看向虚空的那一点，而是看着达米安。迪克露出一个微笑，悲伤而难过，他猝不及防地吻上达米安的嘴唇，在嘴角泄露请求。

 

“原谅我，达米安，原谅我做的这一切。”

 

他用双手盖住了困惑不解的达米安的眼睛，在一切驶入毁灭的时候。

 

00:00:00

 

时间停止，色彩褪去，线条消失，归于空白。

end


End file.
